Changement de vie
by mya riddle snape
Summary: Une nouvelle guerre c'est déclarer, Kenshin, Sanosuke et Yahiko partent pour protéger le pays. Deux ans plus tard ils se retrouvent. Un seul inconvénient Kaoru à changer, beaucoup changé...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Changement de vie**

La guerre avait éclaté et kyoto était le centre d'action de celle-ci. Les deux clans opposés, Chôshû et les Shisengumis avaient reprit-leur combats et gardaient les même idéaux qu'auparavant. Kenshin avait été rappelé par Chôshû et Sanosuke et Yahiko partirent avec lui. Megumi partit avec eux pour aider les médecins de Kyoto qui étant surchargés perdaient plus de patient qu'ils n'en sauvaient. Tous partirent en laissant Kaoru à Tokyo pour qu'elle garde le dôjo. Deux ans passèrent et aucun d'eux ne put échanger de courrier avec Kaoru sans risquer d'être repérés par Saïto car il avait rejoint les Shisengumis et pouvaient surveiller Kaoru, enfin c'est ce que Kenshin et les autres pensaient, mais ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Ne renonçant pas aux petits plaisirs de la vie, ils allèrent déjeuner au Shirobéko, qui était le restaurant de la sœur jumelle de Tae, la meilleure amie de Kaoru. Ce jour-là, une nouvelle serveuse était arrivée et se dirigeait vers la table de Sanosuke, Yahiko et Megumi.

"Bonjour que puis-je vous servir?" Dit-elle sans les regarder.

"Un sukiyaki pour 5 personnes SVP"demanda Sanosuke

"Pour 5 ! Mais on ne sera que 4 quand Ken va arriver !" S'exclama la doctoresse.

"Oui, mais j'ai vraiment la dalle" dit-il en bavant.

"Excusé-le mademoiselle, vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de nourrir un idiot pareil" dit Yahiko sur un ton faussement navré.

"C'est qui l'idiot !" Dit-il en brandissant son poing.

"Hihihihihiihi!".

Tous se tournèrent vers la serveuse, pour la voir rire aux larmes.

"Excusez-moi, mais votre comportement me rappelle personnes que j'ai connues"

A ce moment-là, Kenshin arriva et s'installa à côté de Sano donc à l'opposé de Megumi.

"Excusez-moi pour le retard"dit le samouraï à la chevelure de feu.

"Pour une fois que c'est toi qui es en retard !"s'exclama l'ancien mercenaire.

"On vient de commander un sukiyaki pour 5 personnes" dit Megumi sur le ton de la conversation.

"Oyoo ?"

Quand elle entendit ce mot, la serveuse fit tomber son plateau.

_"Serait-ce possible que se soit eux ? Ils ont tellement changé! Megumi a les cheveux coupé en un carré qui lui arrive au menton. Yahiko à beaucoup grandit et il est toujours aussi mignon. Sanosuke s'est un peu coupé les cheveux, comment n'ais-je pas pût le reconnaître! Quant à Kenshin, il a un pansement sur sa cicatrice et a relevé ses cheveux en une queue haute, il paraît plus jeune" pensa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

"Mademoiselle vous allez bien?"Demanda le plus jeune inquiet.

Tous les quatre étaient entrain de l'observer, quand soudain Kenshin se leva et releva la tête de la jeune fille.

"Tsubame c'est toi?"

"Oui c'est moi" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Après leur retrouvaille, il s'ensuivit de plusieurs heures de discussion.

"Au faîte, que fais-tu à Kyoto?"

"Après votre départ Tokyo a été attaquée..."

"Comment?"hurlèrent-ils tous en coeur.

"L'Akabéko a été détruit durant l'attaque; alors Tae et moi nous sommes allées habiter chez Kaoru"

A l'entente de ce prénom tous baissèrent la tête.

"Kaoru a dût venir à Kyoto pour son travail, alors je l'ai accompagné et Tae est restée à Tokyo avec son père"

"Quoi! Elle est ici!" reprirent-ils tous ensemble.

"Oui et je vous conseille fortement d'allé la voir" dit-elle sur un ton dur que personne ne lui connaissait.

"Quand?"murmura le vagabond.

"Tu n'auras cas lui demander ce soir"

"Oyo?"

"Chôshû doit bien aller protéger quelqu'un à l'ambassade ce soir... Non?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Comment es-tu au courant de ça!... C'est une information confidentielle" dit-il surpris.

"C'est Kaoru qui me l'a dit, donc je suppose que vous la verrez ce soir"

"Attends c'est elle que l'on doit protéger!"s'écria Kenshin.

Je ne peux pas en dire plus, j'en ai déjà trop dit!" Dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

"At... Attends je te raccompagne!" Dit l'ancien disciple précipitamment.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Tsubame et yahiko.

"Je n'aime pas ça... Elle en a trop dit ou pas assez" dit Sanosuke

"On a tous beaucoup changé en 2 ans, je me demande à quoi ressemble la fillette"ajouta la jeune femme.

"Oui" dit Kenshin pensif.

Ce soir-là Battôsaï, Zanza et Yahiko Myôjin, patriote et assassins de Chôshû, partirent pour l'ambassade. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la calèche où il y avait la personne a protégé, ils retinrent-leur souffles.

"Où doit-on vous conduire?"demanda la samouraï d'une voix étouffée.

"A l'extérieur de la ville" répondit une voix d'homme.

Les trois assassins furent littéralement déçut mais partir pour accomplir leur mission. 30 minutes plus tard les Shisengumis attaquèrent le convoi. Une boucherie éclata, alors que Battôsaï, Zanza et Yahiko attendaient des renforts de Chôshû car ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Quand soudain du côté de Yahiko, des hurlements fendirent l'air et 25 Shisengumis tombèrent morts sur le sol. Derrière ces cadavres, Yahiko distingua deux ombres, mais une seulement avait dégainé son sabre. Ne sachant pas s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis, Yahiko se mit en garde.

"Range ça Yahiko, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, quoique tu as fais pas mal de progrès d'après ce que j'ai pût constater. Mon dieu! C'est que tu es devenu un homme maintenant!"dit l'ombre étant armée.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils seraient là avant nous"dit la deuxième silhouette en restant dans l'ombre.

"Toi! C'est impossible!"hurla Yahiko choqué.

Quand le combat eût prit fin, Battôsaï et Zanza cherchèrent Yahiko et le trouvèrent face à face avec une femme.

"Yahiko!"appela le mercenaire.

"Ken, Sano... venez voir"murmurat-il.

"Je dois partir... A bientôt" dit la première qui rengainat son sabre en partant avec la deuxième samouraï.

"Non attends!"

Mais il était trop tard, les samouraïs avaient disparut.

"Qui était-ce? C'est elle qui a tué tous ces hommes?" demanda Kenshin en désignant les cadavres qui jonchaient sur le sol.

"Oui c'est elle qui les a tués... mais je ne peux pas croire que se soit elle... C'est contre tous ses principes... et puis elle a tellement changé"

"C'est qui?"demanda Sanosuke en regardant les corps avec une grimace.

"C'est Kaoru"déclara-t-il sous le regard choqué de ses amis.

**A Suivre!**

**Je sais que c'est sadique de s'arrêter là mais bon je ne peux pas m'en empêché **

**J'aimerais avoir des rewiews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non avec vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

_"Qui était-ce? C'est elle qui a tué tous ces hommes?" demanda Kenshin en désignant les cadavres qui jonchaient sur le sol._

_"Oui c'est elle qui les a tués... mais je ne peux pas croire que se soit elle... C'est contre tous ses principes... et puis elle a tellement changé"_

_"C'est qui?"demanda Sanosuke en regardant les corps avec une grimace._

_"C'est Kaoru"déclara-t-il sous le regard choqué de ses amis._

**Chapitre 2**

"Quoi!" Dirent-ils choqués

"Elle m'a dit "a bientôt" je n'y comprends plus rien" murmura le plus jeune

"On va bientôt la revoir" dit Kenshin en regardant dans le vague.

"Toi tu veux en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas?" questionna l'ancien mercenaire

"Hum"

"C'est un "hum" oui ou un "hum" non?" taquinna le plus jeune

"Moi je penche plutôt pour le "oui" répndit Sanosuke en entrant dans son jeu

"Allons voir Aoshi, il pourrat peut-être nous en dire plus" proposa le samouraï

Plus tard a l'auberge Aoiya, kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Yahiko et Okina discutaient.

"Vous êtes sûre que c'était Kaoru?"demanda l'ex-okashira

"Oui! Elle n'a pas cherché à me le cacher non plus mais physiquement elle a énormément changé"expliqua Yahiko

"Que veux-tu dire?" Dit Okina l'œil pervers.

"Un visage plus adulte, elle n'a plus les yeux en amande mais un regard perçant, ses cheveux sont plus long... et puis on peut dire qu'elle est sacrément bien foutue!"

"Et ben dit donc! La prochaine fois que l'on te demandera la description d'une femme, je serais prévenu que l'on aura le droit à un exposé anatomique complet" dit Sano moqueur.

"Mes informateurs de Tokyo m'ont prévenu qu'une samouraï extrêmement douée était là-bas et qu'elle était connut ici aussi" informa Aoshi

"Ah bon! C'est qui?" questionna l'ancien sekihotaï

"Saga la tueuse... On m'a dit que les Shisengumis surveillaient Kaoru. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi et surtout comment ils sont morts"

"Merci pour ton aide... au faite... où est Misao?"demanda Kenshin

Okina et Aoshi se regardèrent et la terreur envahit leur visage.

"Elle prépare à manger"déclara le plus jeune

"Mwahahahahahahahahah! Bonne chance! J'espère sincèrement vous revoir un jour!"ria Sano

"Tiens on a de la visite" dit Misao en entrant dans le salon avec un plat d'où s'échappait de la fumée verte.

"Bonsoir!" Dit kenshin en regardant le plat avec des yeux ronds.

"Puisque vous êtes là, mangez donc avec nous!" proposa-t-elle

"Quoi!" hurlèrent Sanosuke et Yahiko

"Je ne vous ais pas demandé votre avis" dit-elle en sortant ses kunaïs.

"Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller faire mon rapport au plus vite... Je vous laisse Sano et Yahiko... Au revoir" dit Kenshin en sortant en courant.

"A table!"

"Au secours! Kenshin sale traître!" Dirent les deux futur victimes en chœur.

Quand Kenshin arriva au QG de Chôshû, il monta voir ayashitôri sôma, son supérieur et chef du clan.

"Bonsoir Himura, assied toi je t'en pris, nous devons encore attendre une personne" acceuilla ayashitori sôma

"Bien"dit-il en s'asseyant.

A peine fut-il assis que l'on toqua à la porte qui était derrière lui.

"Entrez!" ordonna le chef du clan

"Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'avais des affaires a régler" déclara une voix feminine

"Ce n'est rien... Himura, je voudrais te présenter ta nouvelle partenaire"

Kenshin se leva pour saluer sa coéquipière mais s'arrêta net quand il la reconnut.

"himura, je vous présente "Saga la tueuse" de son vrai nom Kaoru Kamiya"

"Nous nous connaissons déjà"déclara kaoru d'une voix froide

Kenshin était sans voix, ce n'était plus une jeune fille mais une superbe femme, portant un bustier très décolleté et un pantalon, tous les deux en cuir noir, et à sa ceinture pendait deux sabres. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son chef.

"Kamiya ta partenaire n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Elle ne savait pas si elle devait entrer, alors elle est restée dans le hall"

"Pour une tueuse elle est d'une grande timidité"dit-il en souriant. "Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous arrivées ?"

"Elle est arrivée ce matin et moi un peu avant la bataille".

"Bien!...Autant rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Puisque vous allez travailler ensemble, vous vivrez aussi ensemble"

"Comment !"dirent-ils en chœur.

"Oui et comme vous vous connaissez déjà ça va facilité les choses"

"Ca je ne crois pas"dit-elle de façon à ce que son chef ne l'entende pas.

"Kamiya, va chercher ta partenaire s'il-te plaît"

Kaoru sortit de la pièce et revînt quelques secondes après avec sa partenaire.

"Tsubame!"s'exclama kenshin

**A suivre!**

**Je veux au moins une rewiew pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non (non ce n'est pas du chantage **

**J'aimerais avoir des rewiews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non avec vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

* * *

_Kaoru sortit de la pièce et revînt quelques secondes après avec sa partenaire._

_"Tsubame!"s'exclama kenshin_

**Chapitre 3**

Tsubame le regarda en souriant puis se tourna vers Ayashitôri pour le saluer. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Kenshin, Kaoru et Tsubame partirent ensemble. Sur le chemin Kenshin et Kaoru n'échangèrent ni regard ni parole. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Tsubame en tomba par terre.

"Mais c'est gigantesque!" s'exclama-t-elle

"Entrez"dit Kenshin en ouvrant la porte.

A peine furent-elles à l'intérieur que deux personnes se jetèrent sur Kenshin.

"Oyoooo?"

"Sale traître!" hurla Sanosuke en essayant d'étrangler le samouraï

"Tu vas nous le payer!"enchaina le shizoku (nda : descendant de samouraï )

"Tu sais que l'on a dût finir les plats!"

"Et toi, tu te la coule douce chez Ayashitôri pendant que nous on agonisaient!"

"Je sais on avaient l'habitude"

"Euh... Sano!"dit l'ancien vagabond en regardant en direction de Kaoru.

"Au dôjo, c'était comme ça à chaque fois que Kaoru faisait la cuisine, mais même ce qu'elle nous faisait était plus comestible que ce que nous a fais Misao!"continua Yahiko

"Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop la critiquer"dit Kenshin avec un sourire crispé.

"Laisse-moi deviner, elle est juste derrière nous"dit l'ancien mercenaire sans se retourner.

Kenshin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis que Sanosuke et Yahiko se retournaient pour se retrouver face à face avec Kaoru et Tsubame.

"Ahhhhhh! C'est... c'est... c'est..." begeya Sanosuke

"Salut qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"dit yahiko en esseyant de reprendre contenance.

"Elles viennent habiter ici, ce sont nos nouvelles partenaires".explica le roux

"C'est... c'est... c'est..."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'es bloqué ?" dit le plus jeune avec un sourire narquois

"C'est... c'est... c'est..."

"Si tu ne dis rien d'autre, on ne peut pas comprendre!"s'enerva Kenshin

"C'est... c'est devenu un mannequin! Tu es superbe! J'y crois pas, c'est plus une fillette mais un canon! Kaoru, je suis super content de te revoir! Tu as beaucoup chan..."dit Sano en se reprenant

"Où est ma chambre ?"dit-elle cassante.

"Euh... Je vais te montrer!" proposa son ancien disciple

Pendant que Kaoru et Yahiko montaient, Kenshin, Sanosuke et Tsubame n'avaient pas bougé.

"Elle a l'air très en colère"déclara Kenshin

"J'en ai bien l'impression" acquiesca son meilleur ami

"Moi je la trouve plutôt calme"dit tsubame sur un ton posé

"Heinh?" hurlèrent les deux assassins incrédules

"Elle a beaucoup changé quand vous êtes partis... Elle a été très courageuse et n'a pas versé de larme. Avec le temps, à force de refouler ses sentiments, elle n'en a presque plus éprouvé. Enfin... Vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même... Mais il n'y a qu'avec trois personnes qu'elle est naturelle, c'est-à-dire Tae, moi et à ma grande surprise Yahiko... Quand nous l'avons revue tout-à l'heure, elle lui a parlé comme si rien ne s'était passé"

A ce moment-là Kaoru et Yahiko redescendirent.

"L'une de vous deux a peut-être faim?"proposa Kenshin en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Moi j'ai très faim!" s'enthousiasma la plus jeune

"Et toi tu as faim?"demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre en regardant Kaoru.

"Hum!"dit-elle en détournant son regard du sien.

"C'est un "hum" oui ou un "hum" non?"plaisanta L'ex sekihotaï

"non... Je vais me coucher"dit-elle impassible avant de monter rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

**A suivre!**

**J'ai mis du temps avant de publier ce chapitre étant donné qu'il y a que Luloria qui m'a laisser une rewiew! d'ailleur merci ma petite chérie**

**Je veux au moins une rewiew pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non (non ce n'est pas du chantage )**

**J'aimerais avoir des rewiews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non avec vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

* * *

_"Et toi tu as faim?"demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre en regardant Kaoru._

_"Hum!"dit-elle en détournant son regard du sien._

_"C'est un "hum" oui ou un "hum" non?"plaisanta L'ex sekihotaï_

_"non... Je vais me coucher"dit-elle impassible avant de monter rejoindre sa chambre._

**Chapitre 4**

Kaoru partit dans sa chambre sans leur adresser un seul regard. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kaoru descendit dans le jardin pour s'asseoir sous un cerisier en fleur.

"Je savais que j'allais les revoirs, mais ça me fais mal... Et puis... Ils ont tellement changés"pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et releva la tête pour admirer la pleine lune.

"Si seulement je n'avais éprouvé ce sentiment pour lui"dit-elle dans le vague.

"Quel sentiment?"dit une voix venant d' au dessus d'elle.

Kaoru sursauta et se leva d'un blond en se maudissant d'avoir baissé sa garde.

"Descends de là!"hurla-t-elle colérique.

"Non je suis bien là-haut... Viens me rejoindre!"dit Kenshin d'une voix assurée alors qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Kaoru sauta et s'agrippa à une branche, puis d'un mouvement agile, elle se mit debout face à lui avec une grande facilité, ce qui impressionna Kenshin.

"Pourquoi m'espionnes-tu?"

"J'étais là avant toi, donc je ne t'espionnais pas... Quel sentiment? Et pour qui?"dit-il le rouge aux joues.

"A part ça tu ne m'espionnais pas!"

"Tu n'avais cas pas parler à voix haute!" retorqua-t-il

"Tu sais le droit de parler s'applique aussi aux femmes!"

"Oui! Et elle ont même le droit de vote, tu te rends compte?"dit-il sur un ton de défi. ( nda oui je sais a l'époque elle n'ont pas le droit mais bon j'i pas put m'en empêcher!)

"Non c'est vrai? Tu sais que tu as aussi le droit de te la fermer ? Tu le savais ça?"

"Tout comme j'ai le droit de la garder grande ouverte!... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?"dit-il en revenant à la réalité.

"J'en sais rien, on aurait dis deux gamins entrain de se battre"dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une branche ne se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Kenshin alla sur la même branche qu'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien?"dit-il inquiet.

"Ne me touche pas!"dit-elle en le repoussant.

"Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter!"dit-il vexé.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé!"

"J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux ! A ce que je sache!"

"Tant que ça ne m'implique pas!"

"Tu ne crois pas que tu vas avoir le dernier mot quand même!"

"C'est pourtant ce que je suis entrain de faire"dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui leur parurent interminable.

"C'est quoi ce collier?"dit-il en désignant le bijou autour du cou de Kaoru.

"Je l'ai depuis toujours"

"Je ne l'avais jamais vu sur toi!"

"Je le mettais dans mon kimono et comme tu n'es pas du genre à plonger ton regard dans le décolleté d'une femme, tu n'as jamais pût le voir"

"Ca dépend"

"Heinh?"dit-elle surprise.

"De la femme... si elle me plaît ou non et comme tu ne mettais jamais de décolleté comme celui d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pût le voir."

Kaoru en resta muette de stupéfaction. Kenshin Himura venait de lui avouer qu'il matait certaine femme et que s'il elle lui en aurait donné la possibilité, il y a deux ans, il aurait fais. Et pire ça voulait dire qu'il venait de le faire!

"Si ce que tu viens de dire est vrai ça veux dire que tu viens de le faire"dit-elle avec un regard noir.

"Oui possible... Mais qui ne le ferais pas tu as vu dans quel état était Sano tout à l'heure et ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Je n'ai pas écouté... J'avais la tête ailleurs"

"A quoi?"

"Ca, ce ne sont pas tes affaires"dit-'elle en descendant de l'arbre.

"C'est vrai mais je suis de nature curieuse"dit-il en sautant à ses côtés.

"Mais tu vas me foutre la paix, oui!"

Kenshin ne répondit pas et laissa Kaoru faire quelques pas en avant.

"Je me demande où est passé la fille qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait toujours rester près de moi?" ( nda : moment mythique du tome 21 !)

Elle est encrée dans le corps d'une femme à qui l'on a brisé le cœur"dit-elle en continuant d'avancer.

"Je veux revoir la Kaoru que j'ai connue!"

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux retrouver cette Kaoru-là"dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

"Je veux simplement que tu me traite comme autrefois!"

"Ca ne répond pas à ma question"dit-elle en tournant face à lui.

"Tu n'es plus aussi naïve qu'avant... C'est dommage, avant c'était simple de te faire changer de sujet, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est impossible"

"C'est mieux quand on se bat contre des Shisengumis, mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question"

Kenshin ne savais plus comment se sortir de cette situation, puis il eût une idée.

"Ma réponse ne peut pas se traduire avec des mots"dit-il en souriant devant le visage interrogateur de Kaoru.

"Dans ce cas... Montre-moi!"dit-elle avec un regard de défis.

* * *

**A suivre!**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE! toute les dix rewiew j'enverrais la moitié du chapitre suivant a la personne ayant atteint le chiffre pile ( donc 10, 20, 30 ect) donc pour ceux que ça interresse n'hésitez pas a utilisez le bouton en bas a gauche **

**Oui je sais c'est sadique de s'arrêter dans un moment pareil mais comme j'ai pas de rewiews je ne me gène pas pour coupé au pire moment**

**Je veux au moins une rewiew pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non (non ce n'est pas du chantage )**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

* * *

_"Ma réponse ne peut pas se traduire avec des mots"dit-il en souriant devant le visage interrogateur de Kaoru._

_"Dans ce cas... Montre-moi!"dit-elle avec un regard de défis._

**chapitre 5**

Kenshin en tomba de haut, Kaoru lui incitait-elle des choses?Puis il se dit qu'il valait mieux l'embrasser une fois et se retrouver à l'hôpital plutôt que de se retrouver à l'hôpital, sans n'avoir ni embrasser Kaoru, ni avoir répondu à sa question.

"C'est toi qui l'aura voulut!"dit-il avec un regard prédateur.

Il prit le visage de Kaoru dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand le baiser eût prit fin, Kaoru était en état de choque. Elle baissa la tête et s'approcha de lui.

"Ca va faire mal!"pensa-t-il.

Quand Kaoru arriva près de lui et le regarda intensément.

"Peut-être pas enfin de compte"pensa-t-il en se décontractant.

Elle lui sourit puis lui décocha un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber à terre sous le choc.

"La prochaine fois t'es un homme mort!"dit-elle avec rage.

Elle partit comme une furie en laissant derrière elle un Kenshin ave une marque sur la joue droite. Quelques minutes après, il rentra dans la maison.

"Salut Ken!"dit Yahiko en baillant.

"B'jour"répondit-il machinalement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la joue?"demanda le plus jeune en le montrant du doigt.

En repensant au baiser, Kenshin rougit.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as?"

A ce moment-là Sanosuke descendit l'escalier.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"demanda-t-il en voyant Kenshin rougir.

"Tu y es allé un peu fort, tu ne crois pas?"dit tsubame en marchant vers Kenshin."C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi furieuse et en prime j'ai tout vu!On peut dire que ça réveille, quand tu ouvre ta fenêtre et que tu vois ce genre de scène"

Kenshin baissa la tête en souriant.

"Alors ça fait quel effet d'embrasser Kaoru de si bon matin"demanda-t-elle en le taquinant.

"Il a embrassé..."murmura Sanosuke

"Kaoru!" termina le shizoku

"C'était agréable"dit le samouraï avec un air reveur

"Je m'en doutais"dit-elle en souriant, puis elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et demanda"Par où est-elle partit?"

"Vers la ville"

Tsubame sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

"Est-ce qu'elle avait sa main droite posé sur le pommeau de son sabre?"

"Oui... Je crois..." dit kenshin en reflechissant

Après ces mots, Tsubame se rua vers la sortie mais se fit retenir par Sanosuke.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"demanda-t-il

"Je n'y crois pas! Elle m'a mentit! Lâche-moi!"hurla-t-elle enragée.

"Répond-nous!"

Tsubame lui fit une prise d'art martiaux et pendant que Sano tombait à terre, elle lui sauta par-dessus et partit en courant.

"Merde! Je ne m'y attendais pas... Elle a de la force pour une fille"dit-il abasourdit

"Fille ou garçon c'est la même chose"dit une voix derrière lui.

Ils sursautèrent tous quand ils la virent. Kaoru était couverte de sang et comme elle n'était pas blésée, ce n'était donc pas le sien.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"demanda kenshin

"J'avais du travail"dit-elle en montrant une enveloppe noire.

"Euh... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller chercher Tsubame"déclara Yahiko en regardant vers la sortie.

"Elle va revenir"dit-elle en prenant une serviette humide pour s'essuyer le visage.

"Tu t'inquiètes pas plus que ça!"demanda-t-il en s'énervant.

"Tsubame est loin d'être faible"dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Elle a raison... T'as vu comment elle m'a mise à terre?"

"C'est pas une raison!"s'énerva yahiko

"Elle rentrera dans moins de 10 secondes"dit posement kaoru

"Ouai! C'est ça, je vais te croire!"

"3... 2... 1..."

"Vous pouvez m'emmener en vil..."hurla Tsubame en entrant avant de s'arrêter en voyant Kaoru.

"Quel timing!"déclata kaoru en souriant.

"Tu m'as mentit!"enchainant Tsubame

"Plus tard le règlement de compte... Comment t'as su?" demanda Sanosuke en se tournant vers Kaoru.

"C'est simple, elle s'emporte facilement"

"Hey!"s'insurgea la concernée

"Tu viens de le prouver en intervenant... Donc elle part à la recherche de la personne lui ayant causé du tort en courant mais malheureusement pour elle... Elle n'a aucun sens de l'orientation"

Grand silence ou tous les garçons regardent Tsubame avec de grands yeux.

"Ca y est ? Tu as terminé?"dit-elle en se mettant face à Kaoru.

"Oui"répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Bien... Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse! Et à par ça, nous sommes partenaires!"hurla-t-elle.

Kenshin, Sanosuke et Yahiko la regardaient se déchaîner avec des yeux ronds et Kaoru encaissait sans rien dire.

"Tu as fini?"demanda kaoru d'une voix douce.

Tsubame sursauta et leva les yeux vers Kaoru qui la regardait avec un sourire tendre.

"Tiens!"dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe noire.

Kaoru tourna le dos aux autres et partit dans la cuisine. Tsubame ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lut puis la fit tomber par terre en pleurant. A ce moment-là, Kaoru sortit de la cuisine avec une part de gâteau au chocolat le tendit à Tsubame qui mordit rageusement dedans.

"Je suis désolée... Mais ça ne se fais pas de me laisser crier alors que toi, tu devais bien rire dans ta barbe!"

"Ca t'apprendras à ne pas me faire confiance"dit-elle en lui caressant la tête."Je vais me laver"

Après qu'elle fût partie, Kenshin prit la lettre puis sourit.

"Alors?" questionna l'ancien sekihotaï

"Elle a fait la moitié du travail et a laissé l'autre moitié à Tsubame" déclara-t-il

"Et évidement, elle a fait le plus gros "ajouta Tsubame

"Elle a tué un homme en plein jour sans se faire repérer et à laisser à Tsubame le reste qui consiste a retarder un carrosse qui va passer cette nuit"completa Kenshin

La journée passa rapidement et l'heure du dîner arriva.

"Au faite, il y a une question que je me pose" déclara sanosuke

"Laquelle?"demanda la jeune serveuse entre deux bouchées.

"Où avez-vous aprit à vous battre?"

* * *

**A suivre!**

**Je veux au moins une rewiew pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non (non ce n'est pas du chantage )**

**merci a Luloria et Lokes pour leur rewiews qui m'ont fait tres plaisir et beaucoup rire**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

* * *

_La journée passa rapidement et l'heure du dîner arriva._

_"Au faite, il y a une question que je me pose" déclara sanosuke_

_"Laquelle?"demanda la jeune serveuse entre deux bouchées._

_"Où avez-vous aprit à vous battre?"_

**Chapitre 6**

"En ce qui me concerne, c'est Kaoru qui m'a tout apprit. C'était ça, ou elle me tuait alors..."déclara Tsubame

"Quoi!" hurlèrent tous les hommes présent dans la pièce

"Personne a le droit de connaître le visage d'un assassin de l'ombre... En l'occurrence je l'ai vu en pleine action donc j'étais condamnée, mais elle a décidé de m'enseigner ses techniques pour que je puisse vivre... Mais c'est par moi-même que j'ai décidé de devenir une tueuse"

"Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça veut dire que Tae aussi est une tueuse?" demanda Kenshin

"Non elle ne sait rien et Kaoru et moi faisons tout pour lui cacher"dit-elle

"C'est dingue... Alors ça veut dire que toi aussi tu es capable de tuer 25 hommes d'un coup comme la nuit ou on s'est vu?" demanda Yahiko

"Hahahaha!... Non! J'en suis incapable!... Je dois être à ton niveau"dit-elle en rigolant.

"Cool! On pourrat s'entraîner ensemble!... Enfin si tu le veux bien?dit-il en rougissant.

"Ok! Mais pas de quartier! D'accord?"dit-elle en collant son front au sien et en appuyant son index sur son nez.

"D'a... d'accord dit-il complètement déstabilisé.

"Désolé d'interrompre cette scène aux allures romantique mais j'aimerais poser une question à Kaoru" dit Sanosuke avec un sourire en coin

Kaoru releva la tête de son bol et le regarda impassiblement.

"Quelle que soit ta question... ce ne sont pas tes affaires"dit-elle en se relevant."Tsubame, il faut y aller!"

"J'arrive! J'avais oublié ce foutus carrosse"

"Tu y vas avec elle?"demanda kenshin en regardant Kaoru.

"Evidement, elle pourrait se perdre!"dit-elle en mettant ses bottes.

Kenshin sourit et elles partirent.

"Putain! Elle me glace le sang avec son regard"déclara le mercenaire en frissonnant.

"Elle n'est pas si impassible que ça"dit le samouraï en souriant.

"Oui, il n'y a qu'avec nous deux qu'elle est comme ça"ajouta son meilleur ami

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'ai pas comme ça avec moi aussi"s'interrogea yahiko

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais vu que tu vas t'entraîner avec Tsubame, tu vas pouvoir lui demander"dit kenshin en souriant.

"Oui, Ken a raison et puis qui sait... toi et Tsubame, vous serrez peut-être ensemble avant la fin de la semaine"

"Mais de quoi je me mêle!"hurla le plus jeune

Une heure passa et les filles revinrent dans la maison.

"Bonsoir! Alors ça s'est bien passé?"demanda kenshin en les acceuillant

Quand il vit la tête à Tsubame, il perdit son sourire.

"Tsubame, tu te sens bien?"demanda-t-il

Elle acquieça d'un signe de tête.

"Je monte dans ma chambre d'accord?"dit kaoru en la regardant.

"Oui vas-y... Ne t'inquiètes pas"

Kaoru la regarda intensément, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et monta dans sa chambre.

"Tsubame?" inrerrogea kenshin

"Il y avait une embuscade, les Shisengumis m'attendaient, quand Kaoru s'en est rendus compte, elle est venue me sauver et à cause de moi elle a été blessée"dit-elle en baissant la tête.

"Blessée!... Ou ça?"demanda-til inquiet

"A la hanche"

Quand Kenshin entendit-ça, il monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Kaoru.

"Oui?"fit-elle de derrière la porte.

"Ouvre-moi s'il-te plaît"dit-il d'une voix qui n'impliquait aucun refus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?dit-elle froidement en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra dans la chambre et avant qu'elle n'est pût faire quoique se soit, il examina sa hanche.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire?"dit-elle en colère.

"Je regarde l'ampleur des dégâts"dit-il en passant une main sur la blessure de Kaoru.

"Ne me touches pas!"dit-elle en le repoussant.

"Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres!"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessée que je suis incapable de te battre!"

"Ne m'oblige pas à aller LA chercher!"

"Aller chercher qui? Hum? Je n'ai peur de personne!"

"Soit tu me suis gentiment, soit je vais chercher la seule personne capable de te faire perdre ton calme!"

"Va la chercher! Je suis bien curieuse de savoir qui sait!"

"Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire et te soigner tout de suite"

"Je ne te laisserais pas me soigner!"

"C'est bon! Fais comme tu veux! Moi je vais LA chercher!"dit-il en perdant son sang froid.

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Quand il descendit au salon, Sanosuke l'interpellât en voyant la fureur gravée sur le visage de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"demanda-t-il

"Jamais vu une tête de mule pareille! Puisqu'elle ne veut pas que je la soigne, je vais devoir aller LA chercher et LA supporter toute la soirée!"

"Attends, quand tu dis que tu va LA chercher, tu ne parle quand même pas de..."demanda-t-il avec aprehension

"Oui, je parle bien d'elle... Bon j'y vais"dit-il en partant en courant.

* * *

**A suivre!**

**Je veux au moins une rewiew pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non (non ce n'est pas du chantage )**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)**

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

_Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Quand il descendit au salon, Sanosuke l'interpellât en voyant la fureur gravée sur le visage de son ami._

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"demanda-t-il_

_"Jamais vu une tête de mule pareille! Puisqu'elle ne veut pas que je la soigne, je vais devoir aller LA chercher et LA supporter toute la soirée!"_

_"Attends, quand tu dis que tu va LA chercher, tu ne parle quand même pas de..."demanda-t-il avec aprehension_

_"Oui, je parle bien d'elle... Bon j'y vais"dit-il en partant en courant_.

**chapitre 7**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la chambre de Kaoru, on toqua.

"Quoi!"dit-elle agressivement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Megumi.

"Tu ne me parle pas sur ce ton!" répliqua la doctoresse sans même regarder sa patiente

Quand Kaoru la vit une vague de fureur l'envahit.

"Toi!"dit-elle d'une voix anormalement grave.

"On se connaît?"demanda la renarde en relevant la tête avant de sursauter."Kaoru, c'est toi?"

"Oui... et toi tu es Megumi, maintenant que les présentations on été refaite, tu peux dégager de ma chambre"dit-elle d'une voix calme.

"Ouah! Je la savais pas aussi cassante la Kaoru!"murmura Sanosuke caché avec les autres a l'autre bout du couloir.

"J'ai du me tromper, elle a trop mûrit pour faire ressortir la rivalité qu'il y avait entre elles"dit Kenshin

"En tous cas, elle est déterminée à ce que personne ne la touche" approuva Yahiko

"Faîte sortir Megumi"dit Tsubame en interrompant leur discussion.

"Pardon!" hurlèrent les autres

"C'est le calme avant la tempête, il faut la faire sortir et vite!"dit-elle en paniquant.

Pendant cinq minutes, le silence s'était instauré entre les deux femmes. Quand soudain, Kaoru rompit le silence.

"Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu étais à leur côté?"

"Oui"répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

"J'aurais dût m'en douter"dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Tu...Tu as beaucoup changé!"

"Et encore tu n'as rien vu!"dit-elle en s'asseyant face à Megumi.

"En tout cas c'est sûr que tu n'es plus la petite fille sage que j'ai connue"dit-elle en se détendant.

Kaoru éclata de rire, d'un rire sadique et sans joie, qui effraya Megumi.

"Je ne crois pas que tu puisses dire que tu m'ais connus"déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que jamais.

"Nous étions pourtant amies"dit-elle terrifiée par le comportement de Kaoru.

"Si tu as mit la phrase au passé, c'est que tu as très bien compris la situation actuelle!... Et puis entre nous"dit-elle en collant sa bouche a l'oreille de Megumi."Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment considéré comme une amie! Tu ne crois pas?"dit-elle avec un regard glacial.

"Arrêts tu me fais peur!"dit-elle en se dégageant de Kaoru.

Megumi était paralysée, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi opressée. C'était comme si Kaoru la dominait par un simple regard... Et ce regard, il lui faisait peur.

"Tu disais que j'avais changé, n'est-ce pas?"dit-elle en s'éloignant de Megumi.

"Ou... oui... Je ne te reconnais plus"

"Et oui en deux ans, il peut s'en passer des choses"dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Megumi ne savait plus où se mettre, elle contempla la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux sabres que portaient Kaoru à sa ceinture.

"Depuis quand tu portes des sabres... Ce n'est pas contre les principes du Kamiya Kasshin Style?demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet.

"En effet c'est contre le Kamiya Kasshin Style, enfin si on utilise ces techniques avec un sabre"dit-elle en regardant ses sabres.

"Donc c'est juste de la décoration!"

"Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne connaissais que le Kamiya Kasshin Style"dit-elle en souriant sadiquement.

"Mais...mais..."

"Je vais te donner un bon conseil"dit-elle en tournant lui dos.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on va dire que tu es une "connaissance" d'un passé oublié"

"Qu...quel conseil?"demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

"Dégage de cette chambre avant que je ne te tue!"dit-elle agressivement.

Megumi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la chambre en courant pendant que Kaoru refermait la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir.

"Alors? ça s'est passé comment?"demanda Le mercenaire

"Plus jamais, je dis bien, plus jamais je ne m'approcherais d'elle!"dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

"Ca c'est si mal passé que ça?" osa demander le plus jeune

"Si je n'étais pas sortit, elle m'aurait tué!"

"Quelle grosse perte pour l'humanité!"ajouta Sanosuke sur un ton railleur.

"Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé!"

"Et sa blessure, elle n'est pas trop grave?"interrogea kenshin

"Je ne sais pas, elle m'a trop foutu la trouille pour que j'y pense"

"Peut-être que si Kenshin y retourne pour défendre Megumi, elle réagira?"proposa yahiko

"Si tu veux mon avis, elle réagira beaucoup trop" declara tsubame

"Que veux-tu dire?"demanda le samouraï

"Oh rien! Juste qu'elle t'enverra à l'hôpital et que demain à la même heure nous serons tous entrain de pleurer sur la tombe de Megumi"dit-elle comme si tout cela avait l'air naturel.

"Vous êtes tous d'un compliqué!" s'exclama l'ex sekihotaï

"Il n'y a personne qui puisse la calmer?"demanda megumi

"Tu sais, il n'y a qu'avec trois personnes qu'elle parle normalement... Enfin il y en avait quatre... Mais ça s'est une autre histoire"dit la plus jeune pensive.

"C'était qui la quatrième personne?"intrerrogea kenshin

"Euh... Vous savez, je tiens à l'amitié de Kaoru, ainsi qu'à ma vie donc je préfère me taire"dit-elle mal à l'aise.

"Et tu as eu raison!"dit la concernée appuyer à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

"Ka... Kaoru!"sursauta-t-elle.

"Yahiko, tu peux me montrer où est la trousse médicale s'il-te plaît"

"Ok!"

**A suivre!**

**Je veux au moins une rewiew pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non (non ce n'est pas du chantage )**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	8. Chapter 8

Salut voici ma pemière fanfic à chapitre que je dédis à Luloria (car elle aime beaucoups quand les filles ne sont pas faible et laisser de côté lol)

**Les couples seront Ken/Kao, Ya/Tsu , mention de Kao? (vous le dirais pas sinon ca gachera tout ;;) et peut-être un Sano/Meg**

**Sinon les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux) et je remerçie d'avance ce qui liront cette fic**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

* * *

_"Il n'y a personne qui puisse la calmer?"demanda megumi_

_"Tu sais, il n'y a qu'avec trois personnes qu'elle parle normalement... Enfin il y en avait quatre... Mais ça s'est une autre histoire"dit la plus jeune pensive._

_"C'était qui la quatrième personne?"interrogea kenshin_

_"Euh... Vous savez, je tiens à l'amitié de Kaoru, ainsi qu'à ma vie donc je préfère me taire"dit-elle mal à l'aise._

_"Et tu as eu raison!"dit la concernée appuyer à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre._

_"Ka... Kaoru!"sursauta-t-elle._

_"Yahiko, tu peux me montrer où est la trousse médicale s'il-te plaît"_

_"Ok!"_

**Chapitre 8**

Yahiko conduisit Kaoru dans la salle de bain et lui sortit la trousse. Pendant qu'elle se soignait, Yahiko n'y tiens plus et lui posa des questions.

"Kaoru, Je peux te poser une question?"demanda-t-il hésitant

"C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais je t'en pris recommence si tu veux"dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

"Pourquoi me parles-tu?"

Kaoru n'était pas surprise par cette question, elle sourit puis regarda Yahiko.

"Parce que tu es le seul m'avoir dit que tu partais en face et que tu m'as donné tes raisons. Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais de la valeur à tes yeux alors que les autres, ils ont envoyé une lettre en me disant aux mots près, parce que crois moi j'ai l'ai beaucoup relut, "Nous partons à Kyoto pour combattre les Shisengumis, nous intègrerons le clan de Chôshû, si nous sommes encore en vie nous reviendrons sinon tu ne pourras pas avoir de nouvelle au risque de nous faire repérer... en espérant te revoir un jour" en bas de la lettre ils avaient signé et j'ai découvert la lettre le lendemain de votre départ."

"Je ne savais pas qu'ils ne t'avaient pas dit qu'ils partaient! Et surtout que tu l'avais appris de cette façon!"dit-il choqué.

"Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours!"dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant, je t'avoue que je me posais des questions... Mais maintenant je suis en colère contre eux!"

"Tu fais comme tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. De plus j'ai changer donc il était evident que je ne leur ferait pas confiance"dit-elle calmement.

"T'inquiètes pas je ne te ferais jamais de coup dans ce genre"

"Je sais... Mais maintenant c'est à mon tour de te posé une question"

"Heinh?"

"Quand vas-tu te décider à avouer à Tsubame que tu l'aimes?"dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires!"dit-il en devenant rouge pivoine.

"Yahiko, si j'ai un conseil a te donner c'est de vivre ta vie au maximum. Ne remet jamais à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui, avoue-lui tes sentiments et vivez votre romance a fond, comme ça tu n'auras pas loupé ta vie"dit-elle d'une voix nostalgique et avec un regard perdu.

Yahiko était stupéfait par la maturité de son ancien maître mais il la plaignait sincèrement car il savait très bien qu'elle lui disait de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'elle. Après cette discussion, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

"Vous en avez mis du temps!"dit Sanosuke en plaisantant.

"Ta blessure était si grave que ça?"demanda Tsubame inquiète.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai mis du temps c'est que Yahiko et moi étions entrain de discuter... N'est-ce pas Yahiko?"dit-elle en souriant.

"Oui, en effet"dit-il en souriant à son tour, puis il se tourna vers Kenshin et Sanosuke et dit en leurs lancant un regard noir"... et c'était très instructif "

"Qu'est-ce qui a été instructif?"demanda la doctoresse

"Tu es encore là toi?"répliqua la samouraï avec un sourire mauvais.

"De toute manière, j'allais partir"répondit la femme renard en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Je me disais aussi"

"Kaoru... tu veux pas arrêter d'être désagréable 5 minutes?"dit le sekihotaï avec lassitude.

"Mon comportement te dérange peut-être?"dit-elle en se mettant face lui.

"Ouais, je ne supporte pas d'être rabaissé!"dit-il méchamment.

"Tu insinue que je te rabaisse"dit-elle en élevant la voix, ce qui fit monter la pression.

"Ouais, tu me rabaisse tellement que je suis à deux doigts de me manger le plancher!"

La s'en était trop pour Kaoru, elle s'avança vers Sanosuke qui se recula en regardant ses sabres. Ayant aperçut ce regard, elle jeta ses sabres à terre sous le regard ahurit des autres.

"Ah! Tu es à deux doigts de te manger le plancher..."dit-elle en s'avançant.

Sanosuke voulut la prendre par surprise mais Kaoru fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras, puis elle se plaça de façon à ce que Sanosuke ne puisse plus bouger.

"Et ben ce n'est pas assez près!"dit-elle furieuse.

Grâce à une prise d'art martiaux que Sanosuke ne connaissait pas, elle le balança par terre avec violence. Sanosuke avait la tête face au sol et avait cogné durement.

"Ne me sous-estime jamais! Ce n'est parce que je suis blessée ou que je ne porte pas mes sabres que je ne peux pas me battre... sois dit-en passant la prise que je viens d'utilisé est une technique de base et même Tsubame la maîtrise, alors ne me provoque plus jamais!"dit-elle avec un regard noir puis elle sortit dehors.

Tous le monde sauf Tsubame était étonné, puis ils se dispersèrent pour reprendre une activité qui leur était propre. Le soir après le dîner.

"Kaoru?"dit-elle sur un ton innocent.

"Oui?"dit-elle d'une voix calme.

"On est jeudi soir et..."

"Non!"dit-elle ne lui coupant la parole avec un ton catégorique.

"Mais s'il-te plaît!"dit-elle d'une voix implorante avec des yeux de chien battus.

"J'ai dis non!"

"En plus Yahiko doit venir avec nous!"dit-elle larmoyante.

"Ah bon!"dit-elle en se tournant vers Yahiko.

"Oui, je suppose"dit-il devant le regard supplicateur de Tsubame.

"C'est bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon"dit-elle en se levant.

Tsubame et Yahiko la suivirent dans le jardin suivit de Sanosuke et Kenshin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire d'après toi?"demanda le mercenaire

"Je n'en sais rien du tout" répondit le kenshin

* * *

**A suivre!**

**Merci a Luloria, Lokes et Sarifa pour leur rewiew qui m'encourage vraiment**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publier entre le 10 et le 20 aout parce que je part en vacance**

**A la Prochaine...**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


End file.
